


magnolia

by moominsmp3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, No Smut, just renhyuck making out and hickeys that's it, kinda spicy...whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 07:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19102231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominsmp3/pseuds/moominsmp3
Summary: donghyuck loses his mind bit by bit when renjun sucks and bites his neck- and he's gripping onto his shirt with his chest heaving and pretty whimpers that leaves his lips and makes renjun tug on his hair harder.





	magnolia

**Author's Note:**

> kinda spicy... sorry for that

it starts off like that, with shy pecks and soft neck kisses that leaves both of them giggling. both have a habit of just staring at each other, admiring features and god, the things they want to say each other but can't, for some reason. renjun wants to tell donghyuck that he's the prettiest boy he has ever seen. he loves him so, so much and he can't bring himself to say it and even he doesn't know why, cupping his cheeks and he leaves a small kiss on his lips to make up for his loss of words. donghyuck's a flirt, has his ways of making his boyfriend weak, but at times like this where renjun's hands are on his hips and their faces are just a few centimetres apart, he feels his throat go dry and his heart hammers dangerously on his chest. his love for renjun is undeniably so, so full. he wants to tell him for how thankful he is to the universe for giving him the loveliest boy on the world, and that he falls in love deeper and deeper each day. he wants to tell him all of that- but he can't, for some reason. he makes up for his feelings by leaning in to hug renjun but kissing his neck instead which leaves him weak and flustered.

donghyuck digs his face deep in the crook of renjun's neck, breath tickling his neck as he asks, "can we make out?" the older feels the ends of his lips tug upwards, and he cups donghyuck's cheeks to look him in the eye with a soft smile, and he leans in to kiss him. renjun tries to bite donghyuck's lower lip (which he does very often. it's addicting.) and their teeth bangs, and it leaves them giggling, and both are thankful that it doesn't get awkward. next try, donghyuck realises he's still chewing gum. the other scrunches his nose and pinches his cheek, pointing to the trash can near them as his annoying boyfriend just sticks his tongue out at him, running to throw his gum away because god, he missed kissing renjun. 

he runs back to renjun who's leaning against a wall, instantly wrapping his arms around donghyuck's hips and the younger is so grateful for his boyfriend's warm hands. donghyuck leans in first this time, and he has his arms around renjun's neck, pulling him closer so that there won't be any space between them. his mind's fuzzy, and he's sure renjun absolutely loves biting his bottom lip, he does it so much to the point his lips are puffy afterwards, and renjun thinks it's cute.

donghyuck doesn't remember what happened next but soon enough, renjun's lips leaves his and he trails his kisses from the side of his lips, to his cheek, jaw, and down to his neck. he presses a soft kiss on his neck and donghyuck gasps. "can i leave a hickey?" the younger hums and soon enough, renjun's sucking on his neck. he feels so floaty and good, and he never knew how sensitive his neck was, because the moment renjun bit his neck, he whines. renjun found it amusing, and now he doesn't know how to act; repeatedly sucking on his neck, licking it then biting it, really hard. at this point, donghyuck doesn't know what's happening anymore; everytime renjun does the whole cycle of leaving a hickey on his neck, his grip on renjun's shirt tightens, and a new gasp, whimper and moan leaves his lips. he's breathing heavily, he can't breathe properly with all the things renjun's doing. 

donghyuck didn't know renjun pulling on his hair would be his last straw. 

the moment renjun's hand moves from his hip and grips tightly on his hair and pulls it to expose his neck to have easier access to suck on more marks, donghyuck gasps- really loud. his boyfriend is really quick, doesn't let him have a breather and directly bites his neck really hard and sucks on it, leaves him shaking and he gets a bit louder, and he begs when renjun stops to sneak a look of his work. donghyuck looks flushed, eyes lidded and chest heaving, "baby, please, more" renjun happily complies, he loves the whimpers and whines leaving his boyfriend's mouth; he loves how ragged his breathing is; he loves the way his grip on his shirt gets tighter when he tugs on his hair harder to the point he knows it's gonna be wrinkled when he lets go; he loves how pretty he sounds when he begs for him to bite his neck more. 

when renjun takes a look at his boyfriend after giving him a huge hickey, he's satisfied with how he looks. donghyuck's gripping onto renjun for support, " 'm dizzy, baby." and he's still trying to catch air, his eyes are still lidded, and renjun thinks he's so, so pretty, all hazy like this.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for this extremely short fic as my first fic on here.. ew. i hope u enjoyed it despite it being really short.. i am incapable of writing long fics. thank youuu <3  
> twt: huangsmp3


End file.
